


I'm Going To The Moon Guys!

by kingmarmalade



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst, Comedy, you can read this as gavin/michael if you want to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingmarmalade/pseuds/kingmarmalade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you know that Minecraft episode where they all build a rocket to go to the moon? Yeah I put that into a fic, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Going To The Moon Guys!

Everything had been going smoothly, from the construction of the equipment to the minimal injuries the team had sustained along the way. Tired yet excited, the Achievement Hunter crew finally gathered around the first complete rocket they had managed to build. 

“So this is it” Geoff said, breaking the silence in the room. 

Ryan sighed, content with everyone’s hard work “Good job gents, lads” gesturing in turn to both teams.

Gavin was beaming, as he looked the ship up and down “This is so exciting! We’re going to the moon guys!” he rocked on his heels a little from both nerves and the buzz from the pending adventure they were about to go on.

“Wow enthusiastic much Gav?” Michael smirked, nudging the other with his elbow a little. Though he too was a little tense, everything had gone well so far but would the landing be as accident free as the equipment process had been?

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he replied looking to his friend “I mean I am a little scared but I’m sure it’ll be fine right?”

The team quietened as everyone began to think over his question. Would it be okay? Would the journey go correctly? Would they even make it there? The mood dropped as they all mulled it over till Jack spoke up.

“How about we send one person first?” 

Everyone turned to look at him, expressions mixed between inquiry and surprise.

Looking towards the rocket Jack continued “It seems logical since then we’d know if the rocket system does indeed work, as well as having someone be there to set things up there while we construct the other 5 rockets right?” Jack looked back to the group, shrugging. “Just an idea”

“It does seem like a good idea, but what if it goes wrong?” Ray replied, worry swallowing the team again “If the rocket system fails we won’t have another rocket ready to go and help them, and if the crash is bad enough…” he trailed off. Everyone knew that if the landing went wrong there would be a chance of losing both a crewmember and a friend.

“I’ll do it” Gavin suddenly piped up. Michael whipped his head towards him, mouth slightly agape. 

“Gavin-“ Geoff started.

“It’ll be like my own little adventure! Also I’ll get to go to the moon first!” he said cheerily trying to disguise his fear for his life and failure of the mission.

“It would be a good test run in a way” Ryan chimed in. Geoff looked towards him sternly.

“It’s too dangerous, no-one should go on their own let alone you Gavin.” He looked back to the boy” You can barely leave the house before tripping over your own feet. Pilot a rocket?” he scoffed although he was genuinely fearful for the boy “It’s far too risky” 

Gavin kept his grin up “Oh c’mon it’ll be fine besides it’s like Jack and Ryan said we need to see if the system works right?”

It was true and no one could argue against that fact, but that didn’t stop anyone from being concerned for the lad.

“Well if you’re alright with it Gavin, then is everyone agreed?” Jack asked the group, looking at them all in turn. Michael’s gaze hadn’t left Gavin since he’d spoken. Noticing his friend looking at him he smirked before speaking to him “Hey don’t get jealous now just because I get to go first, you’ll join me in no time anyway right?” he smiled.

“Yeah I guess” he replied, he didn’t want to let on how scared he was for his boy. Not wanting to make him more nervous than he was already.

Clapping his hands to get attention Ryan spoke up “Okay let’s get ready for the launch then” he said ushering for the others to get to work. Quickly prepping the fuel and launch pad, the team bar Michael and Gavin shuffled around grabbing all the necessary tools and equipment the boy would need. The other two sat on the sidelines, Gavin getting ready mentally with Michael at his side.

“You’re gonna be fine” Michael assured him, giving him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

Gavin grinned back at him “Yeah, as fun as it’s going to be, being the first and all, I kind of wish I wasn’t going alone. I wish I could take you with me” he spoke in a hushed tone to his friend. Eyes locking on the others, giving him another small smile.

“I’ll be there before you know it” Michael assured him squeezing his shoulder a little.

Before they could continue Geoff walked up to them “You ready?” he asked.

Taking a deep breath Gavin stood and nodded, a little shakily but confident.

“Alright, let’s get started then” Geoff replied gesturing towards the ship over his shoulder. Not showing his worry for his teammate as he did so.

The group gathered around Gavin, ready to give their goodbyes and quick talks about how it would be all right, and that they’d be with him shortly. Shaking hands and exchanging smiles he saw them all in turn.

“Can’t believe you’re going to beat me to the moon Vav” Ray chuckled at his friend.

“Well it’s about time I beat you in something X-Ray” he replied snickering a little.

They then exchanged a hug with a few pats on the back thrown in, Ray nodding at him after. Going back to his station preparing for the launch.

Picking his helmet up and sliding it on, Gavin turned to Michael for one final goodbye. “Michael, you are my boy” Gavin stated trying not to grin.

“And you are mine Gavvy” Michael responded looking up him just as seriously, giving him a handshake. Perhaps squeezing his hand a little firmly than normal. 

“One last hug before I go?” Gavin asked, breaking his stoic act and giving him a shy smile.

He sighed in reply, grinning back at him “I would normally say no but…” he pulled him into a hug, wrapping his arms around his thin frame. Trying to mask his slightly shaking hands by squeezing him tight. 

Laughing a little into his curly hair Gavin returned the hold before retracting and stepping back so he could put the visor down on his helmet.

Taking his chance Michael planted a quick kiss on his helmet where his lips would have met Gavin’s. Which threw up a small blush on the taller man’s cheeks. 

He went to speak but Michael interrupted him “Just stay safe” his expression shifting to worry for a mere seconds before he pat him on the shoulder. Returning to his station as Ray had to his.

Eyes lingering on the other for a moment he composed himself and took a deep breath. Clambering inside the shuttle he clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides, trying to relieve some of the fear he had pent up inside him. 

“Ready Gav?” Jack called from the main control station.

He gave him a nod, fearing his voice would betray him and give off the fear he had bubbling in his chest. Cheers of good luck and encouragement came from the rest of the team. Giving him thumbs up and smiles all round. Smiling back he waved before jumping as the engine powered up. Roaring to life beneath his feet. He looked over his teammates, his friends, smile growing as he replaced his worry with excitement. “I’m going to the moon guys!” he shouted over the noise and the countdown that had started.

Unconsciously Ryan began waving, the other’s slowly following. Beaming at their clearly ecstatic colleague. Countdown reaching zero the ship began – slowly at first – leaving the ground. 

Soaring into the sky, the crew watched as he sped off towards the moon. The sound of the rocket’s engine growing dimmer as he got further away from earth, further away from them.

“Okay let’s check his progress” Geoff stated after a few minutes. Clicking the radio to life, it purred as it tried to get a hold of the ship’s frequency. Static buzzed and crackled for a moment before a familiar voice was heard “I can see it guys! It’s getting closer!” Gavin’s voice squealed over the radio. The team laughed at his clear enthusiasm, settling their nerves a little. 

“Okay start applying the brakes on the landing pad now” came Geoff’s commanding but fair voice. In the shuttle Gavin nodded to himself, flicking the switches to his right and pushing the lever down slowly “Applying them now Geoff” came his reply.

The whole crew waited in anticipation as they listened to the descent quietly over the radio. Holding their breathes awaiting his reply.

“Wait… wait! I’m still going too fast!” Gavin stuttered, fear lacing his words.

Taking the radio from Geoff’s slightly shaking hands Jack responded, “Calm down Gavin! Just push the lever down more it’ll be fine-” 

“It’s all the way down I can’t move it any further!” he replied eyes scanning the machine’s interfaces, looking for an emergency switch or another lever.

Michael had stayed silent as Ray, Ryan and Geoff has scrabbled the other controls looking for any instructions they could forward onto Gavin. He just stared blankly at the radio in Jack’s hand, waiting for a sign that his boy would be all right.

“Wait I think… I think it’ll be okay. I can see the ground! Hey I’m gonna make it! I’m gonn-“ 

Although the radio shorted almost immediately Michael still made out the beginning of Gavin’s crash through the static feedback.

No one moved, no one spoke, no one even breathed. Eyes wide and bodies tense Jack was the first to even slightly shift. His eyes flickered to Michael.

The redhead choked a sob. He didn’t know when his eyes welled up or when his hands went to cover his ears, or even when his knees fell to the floor and he arched his body down to the ground, screaming his name. 

All he knew was his boy was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> (spelling mistakes? just let me know :) )


End file.
